It's A Wonderful Hunter's Life
by Jay Navi
Summary: One day, as Killua lays unconcious in a hospital bed, Gon wonders what life would have been like if he had stayed with Ging. Rated T for language. One-shot. Based on the movie "It's A Wonderful Life".


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=  
A/N: A story first started in February 2011 is now complete. Who woulda thought it'd take more than a year to finish this? Wow. Anyway, since it isn't really made clear in the story, I'd say this is sometime during Greed Island. Like, during the quest for the cards or something. I don't really know since I never thought about setting in the first place. Anyway, enjoy my special secret story.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It's A Wonderful Hunter's Life

"Killua…" Gon said as he sat by a bed. The bed was a normal hospital bed but it's occupant was a boy about his age with silver hair. The boy was just lying there with his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. However, Gon knew that the boy was not sleeping.

Gon, a twelve year old boy with spiked greenish black hair and brown eyes, wore brown boots, green shorts and a blue sleeve-less shirt with a touch of white across his belly. His right arm was in a sling tied around his neck and his face had white patches on both his cheeks. His head was tied up with a white cloth.

The boy in the bed, on the other hand, looked much worse. His left arm was bent in so many ways that a sling could not fix it. His face was bruised and cut in so many places that there was not enough tape to fix it. Gon knew that the boy would be able to overcome those. However, the boy's head was wrapped up in five white cloths.

"Killua," Gon said again, "If I hadn't rushed into the building, you wouldn't be like this. I'm sorry." Tears started to flow down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Killua. It seems like everything bad that happens to you is my fault. Sometimes I think if I had never taken the Hunter's Exam to find Ging, I wouldn't have met you and you wouldn't end up in all these bad situations."

Gon put his head down on the bed and started to cry. He eventually cried himself to sleep. As he was sleeping next to his friend, a figure appeared in the room. The figure put his hand on Gon's shoulder and started to shake him so he would wake up. Gon, still sleepy, lifted his head and looked up to the smiling face of…

"Hisoka!?" Gon nearly fell out of his chair. "Wh-what are you doing here? How did you find us? If you're here to fight, then come on!"

Hisoka just smiled and said, "Gon."

Gon felt as though Hisoka wasn't there to harm him or Killua. In fact, it seemed that Hisoka was different. His hair was red and not spiked behind his head and his face didn't have its normal tear and star under his eyes. His eyes were different as well. There seemed to be a gentle look inside his eyes. A look that was weird for Hisoka; that almost made it seem like he really cared for Gon.

He was also wearing a suit. It was a light brown color with a vest underneath his jacket. He also wore a white shirt and a red tie. His shoes were also brown. They seemed to be leather.

Gon finally spoke again to this 'new Hisoka', "Why are you here?"

Hisoka, still smiling, answered Gon by saying, "I am your Guardian Angel, Gon. I'm here to show you what life would be like if you had never known about the Hunter Exam. If you had stayed with your father, Ging."

"How did you know Ging was my father?" Gon asked.

"As I said," Hisoka explained, smiling, "I am your Guardian Angel. I know all about your life and I can show you life without you."

"What do I need to do?" Gon asked?

"Just place your hand on mine and I can take you to where you had never been." Hisoka said.

Gon was hesitant to be taken anywhere by Hisoka. Gon never forgot what he saw during the Hunter Exam. The extreme bloodlust that Hisoka had. Gon couldn't feel anything from Hisoka now, though, so he touched Hisoka's hand.

In an instant, they were on Whale Island where Gon had grown up. His arm no longer hurt and he looked down to see that the sling wasn't there anymore. He felt his head and noticed that it was no longer wrapped. He felt his face and couldn't feel any tape.

"I'm not bandaged up." Gon said puzzled.

"Of course not," Hisoka explained, "I've taken you to a time where you've stayed with Ging your entire life. I wanted to show you what life is like without you."

Gon looked at his surroundings and said, "This is Whale Island."

He wondered how they had gotten there so fast when they were just in the hospital that was a long ways away from the Island. He wasn't wondering for long, though, as he heard whistling coming from a house that was just up the road. He knew that the whistling could come from only one person. That person was the one he thought of as a mother, his Aunt Mito.

He ran to the house sure that his Aunt would be happy to see him. When he arrived, he saw his Aunt hanging clothes. He ran up to her and grabbed her around the legs, holding her in an embrace he hadn't done in a long time. She was taken by surprise at this.

"Oh," she said as she looked down to see who had grabbed her, "Hello, little boy. I'm sorry, but I'm not your mother."

Gon was slightly confused by this. He responded, "I know. You're my Aunt, Mito."

The woman seemed confused and concerned at the same time. It seemed to Gon that she was thinking she had never met him before. But that couldn't have been. This was the woman who had raised him with love for twelve years!

"I-I'm sorry," Mito said, "but I don't have a nephew. I do have a cousin, but I haven't seen him in years."

"Yeah," Gon said, "I'm his son, Gon. You raised me for twelve years."

"No," Mito said, "That can't be right. I couldn't have raised you. I don't know the first thing about raising a child. Even if I did, I'm pretty sure I'd remember. So, I'm sorry, uh, Gon, was it? But, I've never met you before today."

"Mito!" A voice came from inside the house.

It was not the voice of Gon's grandmother, but a voice that belonged to a man. The man to which the voice belonged stepped into the doorway. He was a tall, muscular man with facial hair that hadn't been shaved in what looked like ages. He wore loose-fitting pants and a stained white shirt with a bottle in his hand. Gon could have guessed he was drunk, but the first step he took outside had proved it as the man almost fell over.

"Mito," the man said again, "I thought I told you to hurry up with that damn laundry and get me another bottle of-" He noticed Gon standing beside Mito which changed his train of thought. "Who the hell is this brat?"

"Um," Mito started, "This is Gon. He accidentally mistook me for his aunt. I was just explaining to him that I wasn't who he thought I was."

The man stumbled over to Gon and leaned down to get a good look at him. The stench of alcohol on the man's breath was so strong that it almost made Gon vomit. Gon refrained from vomiting and opted to put a hand over his nose instead, thinking that to be the wiser option. The man stood straight, or at least as straight as he could in his drunken state, and put a foot on Gon's face.

"Get outta here," the man shouted as he put pressure onto his foot, pushing Gon away, "Ya stupid brat."

Mito grabbed the man's arm and pleaded, "Kole, please."

The man got his arm free and subsequently slapped Mito with the back of his hand. "I said don't touch me, bitch!" He shouted.

Gon saw how the man had just hit Mito. Gon saw Mito holding a hand to her face, where the man had hit her, while on the ground. Seeing these made Gon angry. He concentrated his Nen into his hand without thinking.

"Janken…" He said.

The man looked back at Gon and asked, "What was that, brat?"

Gon ran towards the man with his arm raised. The man just laughed at Gon, probably thinking he was stronger. As Gon got closer, he realized that this man probably had no knowledge of Nen and was unaware the he was using it. Gon was angry, but a punch with all of his Nen concentrated into it would probably kill the man and, no matter what happened, Gon couldn't bring himself to kill someone. So, as the punch was just about to hit, Gon released enough Nen from it so the man would live.

The punch connected with the man's cheek. The man fell to the ground and his head landed on a raised root of the tree the house was built in. Gon figured the man would be out for at least an hour; a few days at most. However, as the man's body began to move, Gon knew that the drunken state of the man when he punched him had absorbed the blow. The man started to get up and Gon knew that if Killua were there, he'd drag Gon away, who would stay stubbornly and most likely get the living daylights beat out of him. So Gon decided he would run.

"That fucking brat," the man said as he got up, "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill that fucking brat!"

Behind him, Gon heard the sound of glass being smashed and knew that the man had just broken his bottle. He heard the man shouting profanities at him as he chased after him. Further up the road, he saw Hisoka standing with that same smile he had on earlier. As Gon got closer to Hisoka, he has Hisoka's hand out, as if he were going to shake it with somebody else's.

Gon grabbed the outstretched hand and was immediately taken somewhere else. He didn't recognize the place at first, but he found something familiar about it. They were standing outside of a huge building surrounded by other big buildings. As Gon read the sign above the revolving door, he recognized the name of the hotel where he had met up with his friends to face off against the Phantom Troupe not too long ago.

Before Gon had a chance to wonder why they had come to Yorknew City, he saw a familiar face. A man, about 20 years old, with black hair, sunglasses and wearing a business suit was talking on an expensive looking cell phone, walking in their direction. He didn't seem to be enjoying his conversation with the person on the other end. He was yelling into the phone and cussing like a sailor-an expression Gon didn't really understand because he never heard any sailor cuss so frequently.

"Leorio!" Gon said excitedly.

"Hold on a second," Leorio said to the other person on the phone. He looked down at Gon and covering the mouth piece to the phone said, "Do I know you?"

"Leorio," Gon began, "It's me, Gon."

"Look, I'm sorry, kid," Leorio said still covering the phone, "but I'm in the middle of a very important phone call. If you want my autograph, you'll have to call my office." He then went back to talking into his cell, "Look, I don't give a damn if the police have evidence against Koyuku, I was with him all night at the bar. Oh, that's bullshit! Mr. Higawure was a valued client and supporter of my brand. Why would Koyuku, my most trusted partner, murder him? Huh?! No, you tell me! Look, I'm done with this bullshit. Goodbye. Goodbye!"

Leorio practically smashed his phone when he hung up. Gon had no idea what was going on, but he knew that Leorio was definitely not happy about it. Gon could practically see the steam coming off of Leorio. Leorio looked down at Gon again.

"You still here?" Leorio snapped, "Beat it, kid!"

Gon didn't move. He tried to explain to Leorio who he was, but Leorio was still mad from his recent conversation. He shrugged Gon off and started walking into the hotel. Gon followed him and tried again to explain.

"Look, kid," Leorio finally said, "I don't know who you think I am-"

"You're my friend!" Gon said.

Leorio sighed, "But, I have no idea who you are. I am Leorio Paladinight, owner of P-Industries. I invented a way to get rid of nosy little kids like you. You wanna know what it is?"

Gon nodded. Leorio took out his cell phone again and dialled a number. He turned around and spoke quietly so Gon wouldn't hear. He turned around again and smiled a smile that wasn't a smile that Leorio usually smiled and a few minutes later, two big muscular men grabbed Gon by the shoulders and carried him out of the hotel, much to Gon's resistance.

Gon looked back to see Leorio wave at him and then walk away. The muscular men dropped him on the sidewalk outside the hotel and he landed on his butt. It hurt. A lot.

Not just his butt, but his heart. Leorio was one of the first friends Gon had made during his adventures. He was always the one to think rationally to keep everybody out of trouble, though it hardly happened. And now, he basically just had Gon ejected from his sight. And that hurt.

Gon's spirits were lifted when he saw another familiar face that just walked out of the hotel. It was a young man with blond hair wearing a black business suit. He, too, was talking on a cell phone. However, his conversation was much better, it seemed.

"No," he said, "Goko, I told you not to take care of Mr. Higawure. He didn't know anything about the operation so I decided to let him go."

"Kurapika!" Gon said, interrupting another 'important phone call'.

Kurapika looked at Gon and said, "Goko, I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and put it the inside of his suit pocket. "You are…?"

"Gon! Remember?"

"Gon?" Kurapika asked, "Did you have an appointment to see me? If you did, I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing anybody at the moment. I'm having some… personnel issues."

Gon was confused by Kurapika's choice of words. He'd heard of 'personal issues' before, but not 'personnel issues'. He wondered if it had been a joke. Kurapika hardly ever joked around so any attempts to be humorous would just go over Gon's head.

"No, I'm your friend!" Gon said.

"My friend?" Kurapika asked, "Oh. Now I remember. Yes, Gon. Oh, how could I forget?"

Gon looked ecstatic. "Really?" He asked, "You really remember me?"

"Of course I do," Kurapika put a hand over Gon's shoulders and led him down the street, "I wouldn't forget a friend for long. I just have so many that they all just sort of blur together in my mind."

They walked down the street a little ways in silence. Kurapika still had his hand around Gon's shoulders leading him. Gon wondered where his friend was taking him but figured it was safe. After all, Kurapika had never led him wrong before.

For a brief second, Gon thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look behind him, but saw nothing. He wasn't sure if they were being followed, but Kurapika didn't seem to notice anything, so he figured it was just his imagination. Or, if Kurapika had noticed, he wasn't letting on, which Gon thought was a good idea.

"Kurapika," Gon asked, "where are we going?"

"We're going to a secret clubhouse, Gon," Kurapika said, "All of my other friends are going to be there, too."

"So, it's like a party?" Gon asked.

"Yes, Gon," Kurapika said, "It'll be exactly like a party."

Kurapika led Gon down some stairs and knocked on a door. A sliding view hole opened up and Kurapika leaned in with his hand on his eye. He took out the contact lens that he wears to hide his Kurta Clan scarlet eyes and the view hole closed. Not a second later, Gon heard clicking from behind the door which he figured was the one behind it unlocking it. The door then opened and Kurapika led him inside.

In the room, there were a bunch of guys sitting around on whatever they could find. Some were sitting on couches, some on chairs and stools, some were on the floor and some were even sitting on boxes. They didn't look too friendly, either. They were all scowling, a couple were showing off their knives to each other and Gon saw one person whittling away a stick, leaving shavings on the floor.

"Gon, why don't you find a seat somewhere," Kurapika said, "I have to go into the other room for a bit."

Kurapika walked toward a door on the opposite side of the room from where they came in. Gon blinked and Kurapika was gone through the door. He found a seat next to the guy that was whittling. The man glanced at him and then returned to his whittling.

"Is everybody here Kurapika's friend?" Gon asked.

"Uh…" the man said, "sure."

"Wow," Gon said, "I didn't know Kurapika had this many friends."

"Well, kid," the man said, "you learn something new every day."

That ended their conversation. Everybody sat in the room in complete silence. Gon found it hard to sit still. Not only because he couldn't sit still for very long, but also because nature was calling to him and he had to answer that call quickly.

He leaned over to the man that was whittling his stick away and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

"There," the man said, pointing with his knife.

"Thank you," Gon said as he got up.

He ran to the door the man pointed to, avoiding everybody on his way. He opened the door and went in to do his business. After he washed his hands, he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Everybody was on the floor now, laying down.

Gon figured they were sleeping, but they had picked an odd time to be sleeping. He avoided them again so as not to disturb them if they were sleeping. Kurapika came out of the room and saw everybody on the floor. He was shocked and Gon didn't understand why.

"What the hell did you do?" Kurapika asked.

"I just went to the bathroom," Gon said, "And when I came out, they were all sleeping."

"They're not sleeping, Gon," Kurapika said as he bent down to touch the neck of somebody close to the door, "They're dead."

Gon was surprised at this. How could all these men die in the short amount of time it took Gon to go to the bathroom? How could he have not heard anything? He didn't make that much noise when he was in the bathroom.

"Gon," Kurapika said, "I need you to get me out of here. Now."

He tossed some keys at Gon, who caught them. Gon was confused at Kurapika's sudden change of tone and the fact that he just threw Gon keys to a car. Kurapika headed toward another door in the room. This door was just barely visible because it was painted the same color as the wall.

"Come on, Gon!" Kurapika shouted at him.

"But, I don't know how to drive," Gon protested.

"It's very simple," Kurapika said, "I'll teach you."

Gon hesitated but went with Kurapika anyway. They walked down a long hall that twisted and turned in various ways. Kurapika told Gon which way to take at the various intersections of the hall. The hall eventually led out into a parkade where dozens of cars were parked.

"It's this one," Kurapika said stopping at a black car, "Unlock it with the button on the keys."

Gon found the button that unlocks the car and Kurapika told him to get in the driver's door. When they were both inside, Gon in the front and Kurapika in the back, Kurapika instructed Gon on how to start the car. Gon's legs were just long enough to reach the pedals in this car. Kurapika then told Gon that he needed to turn the wheel and they took off.

Outside of the parkade, there were dozens of police cars and ambulances heading toward the 'secret clubhouse' they were just at. Gon drove excellent for a first timer, at least that's what Kurapika said. Gon wasn't too sure, but he tired not to think about it and just focused on driving. Like in the hallway, Kurapika instructed Gon on where to turn and they eventually made their way to the other side of the city.

They pulled in front of a building and got out of the car. It looked like an office building from the outside, but inside, it was a factory. Kurapika told Gon to stay in the lobby and wait for him. Then he went inside another door.

Gon thought about how all the men in the other building had died so suddenly. He wondered who had been behind it. It obviously wasn't him, nor was it Kurapika and Leorio was at the hotel. It had to have been somebody very sneaky and very quiet and Gon could think of only one person who matched that description.

Before he could think any longer on the subject, he felt a rush of wind as he saw a figure move before him. As heard the door slam, he looked over to see that the receptionist had her head on the desk. Gon heard gunshots coming from behind the door and ran in to see what was happening.

Kurapika was shooting at something that was moving so fast, it only left gusts of wind. He wasn't the only one shooting at it, though, there were about twenty people shooting and dozens more of the floor, dead before the could grab a weapon. One by one the people shooting at the figure went down. Kurapika noticed Gon standing in the doorway.

"Gon," he shouted, "grab a gun and start shooting!"

"But, I've never shot a gun before!" Gon protested.

Gon never really liked guns. Guns were used for killing people and Gon didn't like killing. He especially didn't want to shoot at the figure. Kurapika tossed Gon a gun and Gon just barely caught it.

"You've never driven before, either," Kurapika said, "And you pulled that off pretty well. Just aim and that thing and pull the trigger."

Gon held the gun in both hands. He lifted it up to where the figure was moving back and forth between beams on the ceiling. Gon's hands were shaking terribly because he knew who that figure was. Gon put his hands down.

"I can't do it," he said almost in tears.

Why did this have to be hard? Kurapika was his friend and so was the figure. He couldn't stand to see them fighting each other. Especially with the intention to kill each other!

Kurapika pulled the trigger on his gun, but it just made clicking noises. "Damn, out of ammo." He grabbed the gun from Gon's hands. "It you're not going to shoot it, I will!"

He aimed the gun toward the ceiling and fired the whole clip of bullets in the gun. Gon looked up expecting to see a dead body fall from the ceiling. However, there was no body. Next to Gon, there was a loud thump.

He looked over to see Kurapika on the floor, dead. Standing over him, though, was the figure he was shooting at. Gon wasn't surprised when he saw a boy around his age with silver hair wearing a blood-stained turtleneck shirt and shorts. The boy looked at Gon with cold eyes.

Gon wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, facing the boy. Gon was remembering the good times he had with this boy. The times where they had fought over things that seemed much less important now. The boy looked as if he was try to size up Gon.

"Killua," Gon said.

The boy moved back slightly at the sound of his own name and said, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Gon," Gon said, "You're my best friend."

"I don't have any friends," Killua said.

Gon was stunned. He was sure Killua would have remembered him. They had been as close as brothers, maybe even closer, since the day they met at the Hunter Exam. Yet, here he was, saying he didn't have any friends. Gon couldn't understand it.

"What are you doing here?" Killua asked, "Do you work for this guy?" He gestured toward Kurapika's dead body.

"No," Gon said, "He's my friend. Just like you."

Killua held out his hand. His nails were as sharp as knives and pointed directly at Gon's throat. If Gon moved, Killua would slice his throat open like a knife through butter. However, Killua's hand was beginning to shake.

Gon knew it was because Killua was looking right in his eyes. Gon's stare was so intense that even the toughest of men would stop dead in their tracks. Gon's eyes showed that he was determined. Although he wasn't sure what he was determined to do, he just felt the need to be determined.

"Sh-shut up!" Killua yelled, "I don't have any friends! I don't need any friends! I don't want any friends! I don't like it when people screw with my head. You know what happens to them? I kill them!"

"You're not going to kill me, Killua," Gon said.

"What?" Killua asked, "I just killed everybody here and you say I'm not going to kill you? You think I don't have the balls to kill you, just because we're the same age?"

Gon shook his head, "I know you won't kill me because you're my friend."

"I said shut up!" Killua shouted as he pulled his hand back.

Gon just stared at Killua. The determined stare that he had used on Hanzo to make him stop. Killua was shaking and Gon knew that he wouldn't follow through with the movement of his arm. Killua could never kill his best friend.

Killua did follow through with his arm. However, he missed Gon entirely and hit one of the boxes that were piled behind him. Killua's face had a look of shock mixed with surprised. It was as if he couldn't believe that he had missed.

"Damnit!" Killua shouted as he ran out of the room.

Gon followed him and they were out on the street. Killua was walking in front with his hands in his pockets and Gon was following close behind. Gon kept on saying Killua's name, trying to get his attention. He knew that Killua was just ignoring him and he wouldn't stop saying his name until he was acknowledged.

"What, Gon?" Killua asked.

"Why did you kill Kurapika and everyone at those two buildings?" Gon responded.

"You mean you don't know?" Killua asked.

"Know what?" Gon asked confused.

"Your 'friend'," Killua said, putting emphasis on the word the last word, "Kurapika, was one of the Ten Dons of the Mafia. He was getting on some people's nerves with all his talk of taking over the world so I was hired to kill him and everyone who worked for him." He paused and then said, "Oh, right. I'm an assassin. A member of the world-famous Zoldyck family. You've no doubt heard of me. 'Killua Zoldyck: The Invisible Shadow', is what they call me. I kind of like the name, too. It really makes sense when you think about how I kill people."

Killua's phone began to ring. He took it out of his shorts pocket and looked at the number. He stopped walking when he saw who had called. He put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, "Oh, Mr. Goko. Yeah. Yeah, it's all taken care of. Everyone there is dead. Yeah. Yeah, send it to the account number my brother gave to you. Alright. Nice doing business with you, Mr. Goko. Goodbye."

He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. When the phone was in his pocket, he turned around to face Gon. Gon could see a smile on Killua's face. It was a smile that Gon had seen before. One that said 'I'm getting some sweets'.

"Did you want anything?" Killua asked, "I'll pay for it, whatever it is."

They walked to a restaurant that was close by and got some food. The food was good, but there was an intense air around. Gon wasn't sure why the air was so intense, it just felt that the atmosphere that was in the factory hadn't quite left. The boys finished their food and walked down the street again.

They had gone a few blocks away from the restaurant when Killua stopped. Gon just about bumped into him. He was about to ask why he had stopped walking when he saw where the other boy's gaze was. Killua was looking at the biggest candy store Gon had ever seen. It was probably the biggest one in the entire world.

"Jackpot." Killua said.

As Killua ran across the street, Gon noticed for the first time that somebody had been following them on the roof tops. Gon saw the sun reflect off of something as the person on the roof crouched down. The person had something in their hand that was long enough to extend over the building. Gon recognized it as one of the guns that fell from the box Killua had smashed and it was pointing right at Killua!

"Killua!" Gon said as he ran after the other boy.

There was a loud bang. Killua had turned when he heard his name. Gon jumped at Killua and pushed him out of the way. Killua landed on the sidewalk and Gon landed on the street.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Killua yelled. His angry look turned to one of surprise as he ran toward Gon. "Gon? Gon!"

x==-==-==-==-x-==-==-==-==x==-==-==-==-x-==-==-==-==x

"Gon." Gon felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. "Gon!"

Gon lifted his head from the bed. He was dazed at first, unsure of his surroundings. However, as his mind recollected what he had been doing previous, he sat up straight. He tried to move his right arm, but there was a pain that prevented him from doing so.

"Ow!" he said as he felt his arm where the pain was.

He felt the cloth of the sling that held his arm in place. He moved his free hand up to his face and felt the bump of the tape that covered up deep cuts. He then moved his hand up to the top of his head where the bandage was. He then looked at Killua, who was looking at him strangely.

"Killua!" Gon said.

"Gon?" Killua asked.

"What am I to you?" Gon asked

Killua blushed, "W-what?"

Gon jumped on the boy in the bed and wrapped his arms around his neck, despite the pain it caused his arm, and said, "Killua! It's you!"

Killua was still confused, and Gon figured red as an apple, but said, "Y-yeah. It's me, Gon. Now, can you get off, please? You're hurting my neck."

Gon got off and sat back down on the chair he was on moments before. He looked around the room, as if he was looking for something. Killua was getting more confused by the second. He asked Gon if he was alright.

"Hm?" Gon asked, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He put his free hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

Killua was still unsure if his friend was alright, but let it go with a sigh. Gon told Killua about the dream he just had. It was hard to believe that it was a dream because it seemed so real. Killua looked a little relieved to find out that Gon was acting weird because of a dream.

Gon saw Hisoka in the doorway. This Hisoka looked like the Hisoka Gon remembered. He walked in with a concerned look on his face. Killua had noticed him, too.

"Oh, here you are," Hisoka said, "I heard that two boys had run into a building where Player Killers were hiding out. I'm just glad to see you're alright. And so is everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Gon asked.

Hisoka stepped to one side and other people entered the room. One person was tall with black hair and sunglasses, carrying a tree. The next person that entered the room was a young man with blond hair. Gon recognized both of these faces.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon said.

"Yo!" Leorio said as he saluted with his free hand.

"It's nice to see you haven't lost your reckless attitude." Kurapika said.

Leorio put the tree beside the bed Killua was in. He then noticed that Killua's arm wasn't in a sling. He went over to the other side of the bed and looked at it. He picked it up and turned it to get a better look at all of it.

"That hurts!" Killua yelled as he punched Leorio in an uppercut, sending him down three or four rows of beds.

Everybody laughed. Everybody except Leorio and Killua, that is. Killua had gotten out of bed and was kicking Leorio, yelling at him. He said things like 'Don't you know you're not supposed to move a broken arm that much?' and 'What kind of doctor are you?'

When Leorio was sufficiently beaten up, Killua got back into bed. Kurapika and Hisoka had brought a few boxes of ornaments and trimmings for the tree. Kurapika put the ornaments on and Hisoka put the trimmings on. In a few minutes, all that was left to put on the tree was the topper, a big star.

"Gon," Hisoka said, "Did you want to put the star on top of the tree?"

"No," Gon said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What I mean is, I don't want to do it by myself. I want Killua to do it with me."

Gon grabbed the left side of the star and Killua grabbed the right. They were lifted up by Hisoka and Leorio, because they were the tallest. They placed the star at the top of the tree and plugged it in to the lights that were around the tree before they were put down. Kurapika plugged the lights into the wall and their Christmas tree was lit up beautifully.

Hisoka handed Gon a plant and explained that it was called a Mistletoe. He said that when two people stood underneath the mistletoe, that they had to kiss. Gon swallowed hard because of the way Hisoka said 'kiss'. He then encouraged Gon to use it.

Gon looked at Hisoka, who smiled and pointed towards Killua. Gon blushed as he looked toward Kurapika, who nodded. He then looked at Leorio who did a thumbs-up. He walked toward Killua, who was still looking at the tree.

"K-Killua," Gon said as he held the mistletoe above their heads.

"Yeah, Gon?" Killua said.

"Look up." Gon said.

Killua looked up and saw the mistletoe above their heads. He blushed as he looked at Gon. As soon as the other boy's face was level with his, Gon put his lips against his best friend's. They kissed for about half a minute while everyone else was cheering and laughing.

"It's a wonderful Hunter's life, right, Gon?" Hisoka asked.

"It sure is!" Gon said.

Everyone laughed. The Hunter's Christmas party went well into the night. There was laughing and singing. And even more kissing. Most of all, though, Gon had learned that if he had stayed with Ging his whole life, if he hadn't met his friends, then his friends wouldn't have had any fun at all. And for that, he was thankful.

The End

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
A/N: Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed. I had troubles figuring out how I was going to end it and decided that the current ending was the best way. Hope you liked seeing what life would have been like without Gon and a Merry Christmas to all of you! Oh, and a Happy New Year, too, since obviously, the world didn't end even though this was posted long before the supposed end of the world day. ... Where was I? Oh, right. Merry Slavemas! ... Is that right? Ah, whatever, this note is getting way too long. See you all later! Maybe. Possibly. Probably not, but still!  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
